1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A club set including a plurality of clubs has been known. The set includes two or more clubs. Examples of the set include a fairway wood set, a utility type club set, and an iron type club set.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-61035 discloses a set including golf clubs having loft angles of 14 degrees to 35 degrees. In the set, face progression is made to be substantially constant under a predetermined condition. Furthermore, in the set, the golf club having an increased loft angle has a decreased angle of a center of gravity. Furthermore, in the set, the golf club having an increased loft angle has an increased distance of a center of gravity.